


Wet Dream

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Nudity, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet dreams are made of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My New Year's present to dysonrules. :D


End file.
